


Squirrel

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of it Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giant horse squirrel tries to kill Finn. Or maybe that's just the pills talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt that just said 'Fucking squirrel prompt go!' This is what my mind came up with.

He’s home and in bed by the time she gets the news that he’s been in an accident. His dad answers the door and leads her upstairs answering all of her questions. Yes, he’s fine. A little banged is all. Scooter made it through, bit of paint and it will be mint again. 

"What happened, though?" 

"Squirrel," is the only answer she gets. "They’ve got him on pain meds and a muscle relaxer. He’s a bit, um, out of the loop so to speak." 

When they open his bedroom door, Finn is twisted awkwardly on the bed, messing with something under the duvet. 

"Um…"

"HA!" He tells in triumoh, pulling his socks out from under the blanket and slinging them at his record player. "Rachel!" He holds out his hand to her. 

"Told you," his dad tells her. 

"You alright? Gave me a scare." She sits next to him on the bed and he sits up, too, his eyes shining bright. 

"Oh, yeah. I’m ok." 

But he wasn’t. Rae could make out the dark outline at the collar of his shirt where his helmet had hit his chest when his head snapped forward, arms lightly skinned and bruised. 

"You had a run in with a squirrel?" 

He nods emphatically. “Yep. Big squirrel. Horse squirrel.” He holds his arms wide as if to show her just how big that fucking squirrel was. “Massive.” He sticks his tongue out a few times as it it had startled him by being in his mouth. He touches it experimentally. “You know what’s strange?” 

She laughs as he goes a bit cross-eyed trying to look at his tongue. “What’s that?” 

"This has been in you. Not just in your mouth but also in your-" 

She clamps at hand over his mouth and Finn’s dad scurries out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She’s mortified but he keeps on talking like her hand isn’t there. When she gather enough strength to pull her hand away, he’s finishing his speech with, “- and after all of that, it goes back in my mouth. It’s cool.” 

"Alright, Finley. Time for rest." 

But he’s not east to put to sleep. He whines a good bit even though she’s very mindful of his sore arms and back. He protests the blanket and balks at a pillow but he quiets down when she kisses his cheek and says, “Come on, now.” 

"You know what I like, Rae?" 

"What’s that?" 

"I like when you laugh. That’s cool. And when you let me kiss you in the pub which isn’t very often and I don’t like that part. Remember when I told you I loved you in front of the chippy and you though I meant it as a friend? Remember that? You were being so daft. As if I would want to be your friend when I could have you like this. You remember that?" He pulls her down. "Sit with me for a while, please. My head hurts." He moves so his head is in her lap and he kisses her thigh and moans when she runs her fingers through his hair. 

"Hey, Rae?" He says, almost asleep.

"Yeah?" 

"Not sure if it was a big squirrel or if I was just really small at the time."

She presses a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing and when she’s calm enough, she pets his hair again. “I love you, Finnley.”

He traces something on her leg (it feels more like ‘I lick Vic’ that ‘I love you’ but she gets the sentiment) and then he’s asleep.


End file.
